RWBY vs Blue: Chorus and Versus
by pheonixgrey343
Summary: As the Freelancers, New and Old, begin to grow and develop into one of the most feared and formidable groups of all time, we see the Reds and Blues as they struggle to survive on Chorus, and while threats on boths sides begins to escalate, neither of the two worlds knowsw how close they are to colliding... (Reboot)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to the first chapter in Volume 2 of RWBY vs. Blue, entitled "Chorus and Versus". Please excuse this short chapter, but I'm trying to play catch-up with my other story, and I kinda wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger.**

 **Please leave a review down below.**

 **I don't own RWBY or RVB.**

0oooooooooooo0

 _ **Maine**_

I stumbled into the hotel suite, York and North directly behind me. I growled, then tried to speak, but nothing came from the device around my throat.

With another growl, I flipped the device on and said slowly, "I'm never going drinking with you guys again."

York, who currently had his arm wrapped around North's neck, laughed. "Oh come on, Maine, you're just mad 'cause I beat you in a drinking contest."

"I can't take the pain it gives my throat." I protested.

North gave a huff as he plopped onto the couch. "Dude, I don't think you were feeling anything after you were halfway in." He pointed out, and I shook my head, setting my army-green jacket on the coatrack that hung above where I had leaned Brute's Regret against the wall.

I sat next to North, who had switched the TV on to a Spruce Willis movie, and York took the other end, leaning against the arm and trying not to fall asleep.

"You know, it'd help if it wasn't so cold up here!" North said.

"You realize how ironic that statement is, 'North Dakota'?" York chuckled tiredly.

North waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, I'm supposed to be used to the cold."

"It clearly seems to have affected your sister." I said with a gravelly laugh.

A moment later, the door opened and Winter Schnee stepped inside, rubbing her face as she slumped into York's lap, delivering a full and desperate kiss on his lips. I sighed and stood. "I'm going to bed and putting on my soundproofing." I growled, and North laughed before standing himself, leaving to check into the hotel he and his sister shared across from our suite. I closed the door, and with a sigh, I changed into cotton PJ pants while I heard the sounds from the living room, then in relief, I climbed into bed and pushed the switched the sound-proofing setting. I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling.

Winter had been busy in meetings with Atlas military officials and such for the past two days, and this was the end of it. I knew York and Winter were now celebrating the end of the boring meetings and their last two nights together before York's vacation went up and smoke.

Even though we had been accepted as Huntsmen in Vale, York continued at his position at Junior's bar, Rouge's Vibe, while I was on search and destroy missions in the surrounding areas. While here, York had been working with a few other scientists the Ozpin had contacted to improve some of the operating systems and parts that had gone obsolete or damaged, as well as York improving his shifting-armor schematics before applying them to our armor, though my 'backpack' was a bit larger than his due to my own size and its own design.

As soon as we returned, I planned to spend a few weeks with a mopey, lonely York that missed Winter, but I would gladly accept the break in all of the frequent kissing, patty-cake, and other such activities that I would not be missing.

It was then that my memory brought up the memory of the girl I had loved in Project Freelancer. I guess she would be classified as 'the one that got away', but I alone was to blame for losing that beautiful, kind woman, if only because of my own fear and anti-social tendencies.

"Mary." I said softly, sighing at her memory before driving those sad thoughts from my mind.

After all, her death had been the first step to the creation of the Meta.


	2. Chapter 2: Attack

0oooooooooooooooooo0

 _Some posh place in Atlas_

 _ **York**_

 __Once, again, York groaned as he tried to relieve the tight collar around his throat. Next to him, his fellow agents of Freelancer, Maine, North, South, Utah and Georgia, who had made the trip to Atlas, sat at the long table along with the other few Freelancers that had been able to make it out to tonight's dinner party: Florida, Alabama, and, most surprising of all, Connecticut.

He spotted her as a fast blur that soon embraced him in a hug. "York, you're here?" She said joyfully.

"Connie, how have you been?" York began. "I'm so sorry for all we did to you."

"It's okay, something malfunctioned in my armor, sent me here." She smiled. "Better than death, I guess."

York chuckled. "I'm just sad we didn't listen to you."

"Well, you all were convinced you were doing the right thing. Heck, I thought I was too until I got the data." Connie looked down.

North patted York on the shoulder as he stepped to the pair of Freelancers. "It doesn't end well dwelling on the past. Come on, let's enjoy the party."

Connecticut gave a salute with a giggle. "Yes sir, Mr. Guru!"

York began a mental conversation with the Ai in his head as Connie walked down to her spot at the table.

 _C.T. Seems really relaxed here, D._ York remarked as he took his seat next to Winter, who looped her hand into his.

 _Indeed, it seems being freed from Project Freelancers has taken a large metaphorical load off her shoulders._ Delta said in response as York raised a glass of water to his lips. _Or it could be because of the engagement ring currently on her finger._

York did a double-take and almost choked on his water, earning him a strange look from Winter, then he looked to see the ring Delta had referred to, then the man that sat next to her, then he scanned the man's face with his good eye.

 _Who is he, D?_

 _Files identify him as the Insurrection leader, though this is based off of Freelancer files. I know, however, that he and CT worked together when she turned her back on the Project and attempted to expose the Director._

 _I wonder how he got here…_ York thought as he sat back.

From beside him, Winter stood, dressed in a sapphire dress that hugged her body and a pair of sparkling diamond earrings adorning her, her hair tied up into a ladder-braided bun for the evening. She began walking to other tables and speaking with other military personnel and their dates. Tonight was a mandatory awards and recognition ceremony, as well as a combat demonstration towards the end.

Soon a white haired, mustached man was walking back with her, and she had a look of discomfort and worry as they marched towards York's table.

The Freelancer stood as they approached, and he was glad he hadn't under-dressed. He was clad in a white dress shirt and black vest with slacks trailing down to his black dress shoes. On the back of the chair behind him was a new Black trench coat the Winter had bought for him for these occasions. Firestorm's Dawn hung from his belt, as guests were allowed to bring their weapons, further allowing those 'traditional' weapons to be shown off. He'd left his shirt unbuttoned at the top, and his hair was combed neatly.

"Father, this is Cole Grey, he now works in Vale as a Huntsman." Winter said to the man. "York, this is my father, President Schnee."

York extended a gloved hand, and the man took it, though glaring at the Freelancer. "Pleasure to meet you, sir."

"You served in the military." He said. "That wound is the result of fragmentation, and you have numerous scars and an attitude that practically screams soldier. Which army and war did you serve in?"

"I was Spec Ops." York answered.

"With whom?"

York cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, that's classified."

"Surely you're joking." The man said, though his face didn't crack.

"Sir, if I told you any version or the complete truth, you certainly wouldn't believe me."

"And how on earth did you end up 'dating' my daughter?" His face seemed to go even colder, which York had thought impossible.

"I don't know if I should be the one to tell you that, sir." York said hesitantly.

"Father, I think it's time for you to return to your seat." Winter said pointedly. "I'll inform you as to how we met later."

Without another word, President Schnee gave a cold glare followed by an even colder back as he walked away.

Maine, who was clad in a tux and looked like something off of hitman, growled. "Well, that was awkward." Beside him, North chuckled.

Soon, Winter returned and the ceremony began.

And so began the long, boring moments of his life that now brings us to the present, where York was leaning on the arm of his chair and fighting off sleep. Winter was extremely irritated, pushing him awake every minute or so.

Finally, when there was a pause, York excused himself and went outside for a fresh breath of air. He stepped out of the hall and then looked to a window that led out to a balcony. He stepped into the frigid air, suddenly wide awake, and took a deep breath.

 _York, I am extremely 'bored', I think I shall begin hacking the camera system of the surrounding area and begin profiling and detecting weaknesses._

 _Have fun, buddy, luck you have something to do._ York said quietly as he stepped back inside. He sat once more while a power point presentation was on screen, showing clips of some of the notable teams of the Atlas military against Grimm.

After a few minutes, Delta spoke once more in his head. _Agent York, I have discovered multiple bogies taking position in multiple positions around the hall, including two snipers positioned at building across from our position. I believe an assassination is about to take place._

York stood straight up. _Tell the other AI, make sure the others know. Likely targets are the Schnees and Ironwood, who else? Mark them._

 _Marking. Done. Warning, Snipers are preparing to fire and the others have broken through initial security. Snipers are about to fire._

York cursed as Maine suddenly vaulted over the table, tackling President Schnee to the ground as the first sniper shot, the round going through a window and impacting with the table.

Next, York tackled Winter as the second round came through.

"You know, there's usually a little more foreplay when do this." Winter joked.

"Sorry, I thought you might like a go a sudden and rough." York said as he got to his feet, drawing his sword and shifting it into sniper form before lining a shot to one of the snipers. North pulled a black box that extended into a shield then rolled to defend Ironwood while everyone was pulling their scrolls from their pockets, summoning their ways to get their weapons here or call personal bodyguards.

York took Winter's hand and escorted her out to a balcony as she called her own locker, which also held York's backpack armor. I landed on the balcony while York made sure to scan for more snipers, while Delta was informing him of the movements of the assassin team. York shrugged on his backpack and activated it, his armor sliding onto his body in a few seconds as well as depositing his BR. He slid it onto his back, then slid Firestorm's Dawn place into place at his side.

 _York, the foot soldiers are about to enter the hall._

 _I'm on it, D._ York informed as he pulled two SMGs from the locker and stepped back into the hall while Winter began arming herself.

"Freelancers, we've got company outside." York shouted as the other members of the Project finished donning their armor and arming themselves.

Maine stepped up, his weapon glinting in the moonlight. "I suggest we give them a warm welcome."

"Excuse me." General Ironwood interrupted, stepping up to York. "Who put you in charge?"

"With all due respect, sir." North cut in, wielding his two sniper rifles. "He's more experienced at leading the Freelancers."

York smirked and then stepped forward, kicking the main door open to reveal men clad in White Fang gear approaching them. Surprised, they opened fire while York charged, other Freelancers behind him, and firing his weapons in burst from each hand.

There were only about twelve assassins, so it was quick work, but the Freelancers ensured the guest's safety by securing the building, then making sure no other snipers were outside before sending them all home until only Winter, her father, and Ironwood, among a few others, remained.

"Who are you?" President Schnee asked.

"Why, Mr. Schnee, I thought you'd remember me." York took off his helmet to reveal his face. "Guess it's not so classified anymore."

0oooooooooooooooooooooo0

York now sat on a military bullhead with all of the Freelancers from the party, all locked and loaded and armored up. York had one hand up above him gripping the hand bar as they flew, the other cradling his helmet with his waist, his exposed head affected by the wind from the open doors.

With a hiss, the doors closed and the red lights came on. Connecticut dropped a device onto the floor of the bullhead. The two AI, Delta and Theta, popped into view.

"Agents, we have tracked the wanna-be assassins to an abandoned ski resort north of Atlas. General Ironwood has dispatched us to take care of the problem while he and Winter travel with the Atlas academy students to Beacon for the Vytal Festival." Delta informed us. "This is a covert operation, which is why you will not be given reinforcements or any outside aid."

"What do we have on the location?"

"After the party, we immediately tracked them to this ski resort." Theta said semi-confidently. "The power comes from an outside source, a classic fire-Dust compound up two miles from the mountain."

"This is where we are depositing the first team." Delta said. "It is comprised of Connecticut and Alabama. Team two is being dropped a half-mile from the resort. Be warned, there is a blizzard incoming, so you will need to be quick. We are also to find the leader of this group and see if we can get any information."

"North will be covering the house from a sniper's nest, York is on breaking in, and Maine and South will be our first wave. Agent Florida will be making sure none escape out the back."

"What are our orders about survivors?" Florida asked.

Delta flickered, then looked at the man. "We are only required to keep the leader for questioning, the rest are free game."

Maine growled, then cracked his knuckles. North nodded, then made sure his sniper rifle was ready.

The lights on the bullhead flickered to red, and the pilot's voice, male and with a southern accent, spoke over the PA system. "Alri', boys, we're 'bout two minutes from the first drop, make sure our people are ready!" He drawled.

CT and Alabama, a Freelancer mainly based for solo-missions with his partner, Maryland, and dressed in black with white trim ODST armor and armed with a Remnantified gravity hammer, prepped themselves, then the bullhead slowed, the doors opening to let more cold air into the interior of the bullhead. Connie and Alabama leaped out of the bullhead, landing in the shallow snow. The bullhead began to ascend again and York watched them as they hustled toward their objective.

"OK, mates, next stop, abandoned ski resort." The pilot told them as the doors closed. York sighed, then looked to Maine, who simply nodded.

"It's just like old times." North said lightly.

"It's missing a few people." South said. "Especially our fearless teal leader."

York winced at her memory, wondering what had happened to her. Did she die and come here, or just die? If not, then where was she now?

0oooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Chorus_

A cyan-armored soldier had just finished pushing a crate into place, then sighed as she sat on top of it, taking off her helmet and revealing her flaming red hair. She massaged her temples.

"That should be it." Church popped into existence next to her. "Now we've got a base, when do we start looking for alien tech?"

"I think we can start tomorrow, Epsilon. How about you log off for the rest of the evening? I need some time." She told the AI.

Epsilon-Church nodded. "Okay. See you in the morning, I guess."

Carolina closed her eyes for a second, then pulled a lighter with a flaming 'e' on it. She flicked it open, then ignited it, watching the flame as it danced in front of her. A deep regret plagued her, and she missed him, if only for a moment.

"York."

0oooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Atlas_

 _ **York**_

 __"Ok, mates, doors are opening. Happy hunting!" The pilot drawled once more, and the doors hissed open, and we could barely see floodlights in the distance. With a determined growl, I leaped out of the bullhead, rolling into the snow.

Behind me, more charging bolts were pulled back or shotguns pumped as I drew my sword and shifted it into sniper mode.

"Radio check." North said lightly.

"York, all clear."

"South, loud and clear."

"Flowers, I hear you North."

"I can hear." Maine said.

York nodded as he swept the area. "Anyone picking anything up on thermals?"

"No life signs in the area, let's move." South said, then they moved as a body. Moving in between trees and halting while others advanced.

Soon, North stopped to climb a tree to gain a good sniper's view. The others continued until they came into sight of the resort. Floodlights covered the area, and cast shadows into the trees. York spotted the door, and saw the two guards that had just turned the corner.

The resort acceded up the mountain like a staircase, usually having a few floors to each elevated section, though most of it was connected. It was made of combinations of brick and wood, with black roof tiling.

"Alright, Alpha-squad. We wait for bravo to turn off the lights, then we head inside. North, you all set?" York asked.

"I've got eyes on all of you and on four guards, night-vision and thermal ready." North responded.

"Let's just hope that the lights go out-" Just as South started, the lights suddenly switched off. "Soon."

York sighted on a confused patrol and fired at the men, dropping two while North also shot, silencers masking their weapons.

"Move up, I've got the place covered." North told them, and York vaulted over the rock he had hidden behind and switched to his BR55, sliding Firestorm's Dawn back.

He rushed to a side door, Florida going around the side of the resort to lock down the area, two Needlers in hand, crafted himself when he arrived in Remnant. York bent, checked to see if the door was locked. Finding that it was, he knelt and drew his lock-picking gear.

"Why didn't we just go through the front door?" South asked cynically.

"Because there would have been almost no cover." Maine.

"He's right. The entrances to buildings are usually left open, especially to resorts and hotels." York said. "And no one expects a locked door to open."

Delta spoke into the radio. "Also, there is a high probability that more of the mercenaries will be in the upstairs area, making sure all is clear and to see if they can get the power on."

"Too bad we shut off the power, you could access any inside cameras and see how many are in there." South stated.

York gave a soft 'ah-ha', then his hands twisted to the side. "Get ready to breach."

Maine and South both readied their weapons, and York threw the door open, revealing the four men inside. Maine rushed forward and killed two with a slice of his blade, one man's gun firing at the brute but the bullets reflecting harmlessly by the shields. With a roar, Maine grabbed the swordsman, who had drawn his blade, and threw him into the gunslinger. Both men were knocked to the ground, then dispatched by South, whose shotgun had shifted into a scimitar.

"Main entrance is secure. How long before power comes back on?" York questioned.

"We have three minutes. If you can locate the leader before it does, then we get out ASAP. Otherwise, Theta and I will jump to the camera system and see if we can find him."

York turned as he heard footsteps on the floor above. They were headed towards the staircase. He spotted the lights and lifted his Battle Rifle.

"I heard shots."

"I think it's Atlas, coming back to get to get us for the botched job."

York rushed to where he couldn't be spotted from the top of the staircase, then looked to the two other Freelancers. Maine was waiting, but looked to York, nodding to say he should take them out.

Lifting his battle rifle, York fired as soon as their stomachs were in range, the two men dropping like sacks of potatoes down the stairs.

"Alright, lights will be on any minute now. Should we split up and find the leader?" South suggested.

York shrugged. "We'd cover more ground, but strength in numbers, and all that."

Maine growled and brandished his weapon. "Even separated, we have plenty."

York chuckled. "Amen, Maine. Alright, Spread out, let's get this guy."


	3. Chapter 3: Capture

0ooooooooooooooo0

 _ **Maine**_

 _ **Rebel Mountain Resort, 0230 hours**_

Maine was stepping through the halls, Brute's Regret in hand as his massive form towered above all else. He'd kick in doors, searching for signs of life, and move on with a growl. Motion sensors were dead, and the area was silent. Maine growled, and a second later, the lights flickered back to life.

"Lights are back up, Delta's taking to the cameras for the search." York said, voice lowly, then a shout echoed and York grunted. "Got another one."

Delta spoke up over the comms. "I've found the target, he's inside a hotel suite twenty meters ahead of Maine's position. I'm sending it to your HUDs." Maine smiled grimly, then approached the area, making sure Brute's Regret was loaded and ready.

"I'm there, going now." He said, then checked the other rooms.

He stepped up, and with a growl, activated his time-distortion unit. He kicked in the door with a roar, and fired as soon as a couple grunts opened fire, the bullets travelling slowly, as did the grenades Regret sent their way. Maine stepped deftly as he let time speed up, the two cronies flying with the explosion. Maine charged in and sliced across the chest of another henchmen with the backside of Regret, then looked to see the target crash through the window. Maine growled. "Target has escaped out the window, he's heading south, towards the cable cars."

He looked to the bed to see a couple of scared girls half-naked on the king-size bed. He shook his head, then started out the window, sliding his weapon onto his back to vault over the rail. He landed in the snow and clambered out, his motion sensors followed the resistance leader's movement as he broke into a run, firing a pair of SMGs at the huge Freelancer, which simply bounced off. "Target armed with two SMGs, slightly armored. He was getting ready after we went loud."

"Keep on him. We'll be there soon." York said, "Exiting the third level now."

"There's more coming to meet with him." Maine noted as a small squad of snow-mobiles lined up, the leader taking one from a man who opened fire, along with six others that started to shoot, and sped off with four more, still heading to the cable station.

Maine ducked behind a pile of cut trees, cursed with a growl. "I'm pinned down, target is out of range."

"Yeah, but your friends there aren't." North said, "I'm up on the roof, firing now." As soon as he spoke, his rifle sounded, and Maine peeked quickly to see a man on the ground. He shot a grenade over his cover and heard them spread out in yells of warning and panic. Maine smiled as he switched to a pistol, then stood and took aim. "Far left is mine." He called his shot, then fired twice, the rounds going straight through the man's head.

"Confirmed kill, Maine, taking off his right friend." North said, and another one's head exploded. The rest dove into cover, and Maine grinned. "I've got this." He growled, then took Brute's Regret in hand and launched grenades over the henchman's cover to push them out, and North sniped those that moved out.

"Bogies down, York. Now there's the leader. I assume he's got a plan to escape?" North asked.

"The cable car's upper station has a helicopter pad. That must be what he's going for." Florida informed them. "I suggest we hurry, we can't call in a ride and have it arrive before he gets away."

"He won't escape." CT said with certainty.

"And why's that?" North asked.

Three snow-mobiles raced into Maine's view, and he grinned as the one carrying York sped towards him. "Let's go, ya big lug." He chuckled as he pulled the brute ono the bike. Behind them, North had leaped down and joined CT, reloading as he went. Florida also sat behind South.

"Let's move." York ordered, and they tore off after the leader and his men, racing against the clock to catch up.

They were gaining ground. Maine could tell because he could see the light's on the enemy vehicles coming closer. He reloaded Brute's Regret and the magnum, then saw them stop at the cable station. York gassed the ride and Maine stood on the back, firing the magnum in the general direction of the blips on his motion sensors. Behind him, North did the same.

When they pulled in, the Freelancers rolled off their bikes and into a run as the vehicles slowed to a stop, firing at a small force of men, some probably meeting here to all try and escape. They opened fire on the Freelancers.

"Take cover behind the snow-mobiles." South shouted, and Maine sent a few grenades their way before crouching behind cover.

"York, give me some covering fire, I need to take out that cable." North called.

"Can you make that shot?" South asked doubtfully.

North turned to glare at her through his helmet, then gave a bark of laughter. "Can I!"

Maine shrugged. "Can you?"

"Of course I can!" North cried. "York, give me some damn cover fire!"

York stood and fired his BR, and Connecticut joined him with her two pistols, Florida helping by firing his MA5B-style rifle with grenade attachment. North waited for a second, then somersaulted onto one knee, taking aim. Maine stared at the cables, and saw no difference.

"You missed, dumbass!" South cried.

"Damn this wind." North grumbled, then Maine stood.

"My turn." He growled, picking up one of the snowmobiles and throwing it at the offending cable, then shooting the vehicle with Regret. The snowmobile collided with the cable and shortly exploded, destroying the transport.

"He's got nowhere to go, get him!" York ordered, leaping towards the forces with Firestorm's Dawn in double-blade mode, twirling it into the chests of three men, kicking a third, and then drawing his pistol to shoot two more. He slid Dawn onto his back, drew his battle rifle and shotgun, and began to deal with the others.

Meanwhile, the others had charged in, Maine crashing into his foes and even completely crushing the head of one man against the ground. He turned and fired a grenade at the feet of a trio of soldiers, then dashed forward to finish them off.

"Maine, duck!" North cried, and the brute obeyed, looking to see a stream of smoke from North's rifle collide with a man about to shoot C.T. in the back of the head. He rose and grabbed a rebel by the throat, then slammed him into the ground, snapping the masked man's neck.

"Target is in custody. Flowers, call for our ride!" York called, and Maine looked to see only a few rebels remaining, all on the ground in surrender.

"Good work, team." York said.

"Freelancers are back in business." Flowers cried.


	4. Chapter 4: Return

0oooooooooooo0

 _Atlas_

 ** _York_**

Agent York and Maine stood with Winter Schnee right next to a Bullhead, Maine carrying two bags while Winter held on tightly to him. "I'll miss you." York told her.

"It's only for a few weeks, then I'll be arriving with the Atlas students for the Vytal festival." Winter assured him, placing her hand over his.

"Trust me, you'd better hurry." York said.

The last month had been amazing for both York and Winter, who had gone steady a few weeks before that. Many dates, sightseeing trips, and skiing races on the snowy mountains of Atlas occurred. Combined with nights spent next to each other in arms made time seem to fly by, but now, with Junior demanding York return and get back to work at the club, feeling overwhelmed once again with being the only barman on the first shift. York was forced to leave Winter and his old Freelancer friends, which were currently on a Spec Ops mission for the Atlas military, behind. With promises of seeing each other again, York and Winter kissed, Maine rolling his eyes with a growl, then entered the bullhead with the other Freelancers. All of them, travelling to Vale, would be working together and catching up, until the end of the Vytal Festival. Along with York and Maine there was the Dakotas, CT, Florida, Utah, Georgia, and Wyoming. All still had their AI fragments, and their armor had been customized. Wyoming, who York was meeting with for the first time, even had a robotic arm.

"Stay out of trouble." Winter told him as she broke off.

York grinned, "No promises. Blaze has a lot of work to do when he gets back."

 _Actually, it seems teams RWBY, JNPR, and SSSN have been keeping trouble to a minimum._ Delta informed him, _statistics show that the crime rate is still at a low level, although the effects of the Breach has led to the imprisonment of Roman Torchwick._

"Delta talking to you?" Winter asked, and York realized he'd been silent for the past few minutes, staring at the tarmac.

"Yes." He told her. "Anyway, I'll miss you, but the Bullhead's about to leave. Love you, bye."

"Goodbye, York." She said as he boarded the Bullhead, which shut as soon as he was settled in his seat.

"You two are too involved." Maine told him. "Why can't you just keep it behind closed doors?"

York patted the man on the back. "What's the matter, Maine, jealous?" He questioned, "Or are you a PDA-aphobe?"

"I don't think that's a word." He growled, then the bullhead lifted off, and the two were flying off to Vale once more.

0oooooooooooooo0

 _273 Ironrose, Vale…_

 _Twelve hours later…_

 _ **York**_

"Nice digs." CT stated as they stood outside of York's home.

"We've got air mattresses inside, or you can head to one of our outpost homes. We've got two, one up near the docks, the other near the residential district." York told them.

"I'll take the one at the docks." Wyoming told them.

"Me too." Flowers stated.

"Dibs on the residential." Utah said, and CT quickly added her ascent.

"Ooo, hot night with the Mormon?" South teased.

"Shut up, asshat." CT retorted.

"Language." Utah reminded, and CT mumbled an apology. He looked at South. "I'll only do those sort of things with my wife, when we get married."

"Whatever, lame-o." South waved him off. "I can do it with whoever I want, whenever I want."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." North said. "I'm staying here, got any cards?"

"Blackjack?" York asked.

"You're on." North grinned.

"Deal me in." Maine's terrifying voice growled.

Georgia raised his hand. "Me too."

"I'm going with CT, North." South told him.

North grimaced, but nodded. "Don't get into trouble."

South scowled. "You're still too overprotective." Then turned to leave with the girls.

York tossed the keys to his sports car to Utah, who went out to start the car. CT held back.

"Why does Utah get to drive?" She asked.

"You kidding?" Georgia joked. "He's Mormon. Experience being late and driving fast but surviving is their life."

York chuckled, then looked out the window to the shattered moon, tapping the lighter in his pocket. He sighed, wondering where she was.

0ooooooooooooooo0

 _Chorus…_

 _ **Carolina**_

"That's all I needed to hear." Agent Carolina said as she finished hearing Locus and Felix's plans. She dove into action, shooting the modified weapons as chaos ensued.

0oooooooooooo0

 _New Freelancer Safehouse, Residential District, Vale_

 _ **CT**_

I sat on the roof of a two-story building, hugging my knees dressed in a pair of jeans and a white blouse. A gentle breeze hit me, and I unconsciously shivered. I jolted when I felt a warm blanket wrap around me. Utah sat next to me, in boot cut black jeans, cowboy boots, and a brown leather jacket over a white T-shirt.

"South went to bed." He told me, and I grinned, sliding closer to him and resting on his shoulder.

"Well, today was close. The others almost found out." He sighed.

"It wouldn't be that bad if they found out." I said gently, kissing his jaw, close to his mouth.

"Nah, but it spares us both the teasing. Imagine the shocked look on their faces when we get married." Utah smiled.

"For a goody-two-shoes, you sure are devious." I giggled, and he turned toward me and pressed his lips against mine. I smiled, happy with this life, free of all the corruption I'd left behind, the danger, the lies.

Utah was such an understanding person. He was kind, gentle, and very polite and well-mannered. We broke off and Utah leaned back onto the roof, looking up at the stars, the shattered moon. I lay down next to him, and he curled an arm around me.

"I love you, Katie." His whispered in my ear. I grinned.

"I love you, too, Conner."


	5. Chapter 5: New Contenders

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 **0oooooooooo0**

 _ **273 Ironrose**_

 **York**

With a start, York woke up to the smell of delicious food. He rose from the couch and pulled on a shirt and a pair of combat boots, looking to the activated TV broadcasting news. **White Fang Robs Dust Bunnies**. He turned up the volume as the newscaster was speaking.

"… unexpectedly, this is the first robbery the White Fang has committed against a Faunus-run organization. Although none were harmed, these shop owners have suffered severe losses…"

York turned to see North, dressed in a black hoodie and jeans with Sperry's, making bacon in a skillet, while South, wearing a sleeveless blue shirt and black skinny jeans, was working on batter for pancakes.

"I didn't know you cooked." Maine said to the blonde woman, coming down from the loft. He was wearing a white undershirt with a dark hoodless leather jacket, collar turned up, with black jeans and combat boots.

"She doesn't." North grinned. "But her ability to make and mix batter is unrivalled."

"My batter, his cooking. Best. Pancakes. Ever."

 **0oooooooooo0**

Across vale in the Beacon cafeteria, Ren shivered.

"What's wrong, Renny?" Nora asked.

"My pancake title just shivered." Ren groaned.

"WHAT?!"

0oooooooooo0  
 _ **One hour later**_

York sat back from his plate and bit into a piece of bacon. "Damn. Those were friggin' fantastic."

"Too bad Utah and CT stayed behind." South commented.

York rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"Yeah, CT told me to go away or she'd slit my throat. Utah said he would go grab some food for her when she got up." South shrugged.

"He is so considerate." Florida stated. The strange man wore a simple green T-shirt and shorts, neon yellow tennis shoes on his feet.

Maine nodded. "Always was. Helped me when my throat was hurt, had some special Mormon voodoo."

Wyoming hummed in agreement. "He also wanted to help me when the triplets trashed my quarters."

"Yeah, Utah's always been straight on the moral compass."

"And his gay-dar. If a guy slaps him in the butt, he'd usually get really nervous and claim he didn't swing that way."

"For the first couple weeks, anyway."

York though for a moment, then leaned forward in his seat. "I think that's why the Director chose Utah to be his alias. He matches the description perfectly."

Outside, a car rolled up into the drive. A second later, CT stepped through the door, a tan leather jacket over a dark brown blouse that was tucked into a pair of jeans, with a pair of leather boots covering them up to the knees. "Hey, you guys save me any grub?" She smiled. Utah stepped in a few moments later, running a hand through his brown hair. He wore his jacket over a red shirt and his black jeans and boots. He pulled off a pair of sunglasses, revealing his chocolate brown eyes.

South smirked. "Someone's in a happy mood." She said in an undertone.

CT snatched a piece of bacon and downed it in a few bites. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

Delta appeared via the 3D projector in the center of the table. "Headmaster Ozpin has informed me that he highly doubts these recent attacks were the original White Fang that we've been dealing with."

"Yeah, attacking Faunus doesn't really seem like them." Georgia commented, taking his dishes to wash and clean them.

York nodded. "Then we need to find out who is. It could be the Knaves, or the small list of usual suspects."

"Why do we have to assume it's someone we know? For all we know, it could be a new cell, or even just that little woman Torchwick hangs with at times."

South groaned. "Ugh, Neo. I hate her."

"Because she beat you?" North chuckled.

York looked up in interest, grinning at the twins. "What's this? South's ego was hurt? Do tell."

"Shut your trap." South barked.

"Anyway." Georgia cut in with a pointed glare. "I suggest a stakeout. Since you've got a bigger force now, we can easily spread out to get some wider coverage."

York nodded. "Very true. We'll split into teams of two to spread out to the different districts of Vale. That way, no matter where it happens, we can have two people there and ready to fight and know who it is."

"I will stay and coordinate our efforts, as well as document all visuals from your helmet feeds." Delta told them.

"May take a couple nights before it happens." Maine said simply.

South agreed. "Yeah, who says this is going to happen tonight? Could be a week, even more before they strike again.

"Unless there's another event that is more important, it's not like we have anything better to do." Utah commented. Everyone was silent, and he continued. "I signed up for Project Freelancer because I thought we were doing something good. We definitely had the potential, but someone used it for personal gain… now we are free from his orders and simulations, with the same tech that gives us a good chance to do something good." He said, then resolutely and slowly continued. "I. Am. Not. Going. To. Miss. That. Chance. Again."

"Amen, Mormon." North grinned, and Utah shoved him roughly but jokingly. A couple others were nodding around the table, South rolled her eyes.

Delta spoke once more, looking to York. "Agent York, I suggest that we use the same method you used for your own armor to begin compressing the other Freelancer's armor into backpacks, as to not rouse suspicion."

York grinned, then looked to North and Utah. "How's your tinkering?"

North shrugged. "A little bit rusty."

"I built this last night." Utah grinned, pulling a floating White/Platinum cube that floated just above his hand. "Grenade mixed with alien tech."

Everyone was amazed until CT scoffed. "You made that last month!"

Utah grinned. "Yep, just wanted to see your faces!"

North slugged him in the shoulder as he and York stood. "We'll get started immediately. The rest of you, do whatever. There's a diner a couple blocks down the street for lunch, and I need someone to go down to a nearby blacksmith shop to order these parts." York began to write down a list on a piece of paper. "And a couple people to take the truck from the residential district down to a specialty store to get these parts." He wrote those on a separate sheet.

"I'll head down to the blacksmith's." Maine said.

"I'll go with him." CT said.

"Georgia and I can go get the rest."

York nodded. "Alright, let's get to work.

0ooooooooo0

 _ **273 Ironrose, twelve hours later…**_

 _ **Utah**_

After a hard day's work, the combined skill and speed of the three workers, plus the fact York had done this twice and had refined the process, Utah, North, and York had finished most of the armor except for Utah's and South's. Flowers, who had been demoted to an older model of the MJOLNIR armor instead of his grenadier-variant ODST armor, so that would be upgraded and then given mechashift abilities the next day.

Utah sat at the table drinking an "Everyone Loves Grape" soda, York and North opting for alcohol. The others were testing out their improved armor, making sure everything worked smoothly, checking new features, and playing with the retractable feature.

CT pressed the deployment button and her armor started to spark after her chest plate had almost locked into place.

Utah sped over and started to work on the problem, a snap in the extending wire that shifted her legs and boot armor down and into place. He paused the activation process by connecting his Scroll to the backpack, then grabbed a soldering iron and melted the piece back into place. He stepped back and resumed the process, and the armor slid onto CT without any problems.

"Thanks, Mormon." She said, casting a secret wink that none of the others caught just before she reached back for her helmet, which didn't just attach onto her head, instead sticking to the underside of the armor's back. York found that most of the mechanical errors happened in the helmet. CT slid and snapped it on, nodding to herself as the system booted up.

He sent a message to her HUD that simply said, "Later." She glanced at him before he stepped away to get into his own armor, while she began to reverse the process.

York called all of them over to the large map of Vale at the back of the warehouse a few minutes later. "Alright, here's the plan." He said, looking over all of the Freelancers. Flowers, South, and Utah were in their armor, weapons in place as well, while the others had their backpacks on or near them. "Utah and CT will be in the Agriculture district, in the black car with the tinted windows, so the civilians don't see his armor. Maine and I will be patrolling the seaside and Industrial district, Georgia, Wyoming, and Flowers will be taking the northeast side, the Upper-class district and surrounding area, while North and South are in charge of the remaining residential and commercial districts. Our vehicles don't matter, except North and South will be primarily on foot."

South cursed under her breath. "I hate walking."

"Everyone got it? We return after five in the morning to our safehouses, and meet back for reports by noon at the latest. We'll switch around pairs and areas, but the schedule will stay the same until we discover who is attacking, and what their central target is."

Utah crossed his arms as everyone got with their partners, CT coming up next to him. He grinned, then looked at the others.

York spoke again. "Remember, do not attack before reporting a robbery, attack, or something big. And don't be afraid to save someone if something bad is happening." He nodded to Utah, remembering the speech he'd given at breakfast. "Let's move out."


	6. Chapter 6: Full Circle

0oooooooooo0

 _ **Vale Agricultural District, Corner of Cutter and W Glider, 1:27 AM, two weeks later..**_

 _ **CT**_

…

Connecticut stepped into the passenger seat of the car with a couple cups of hot chocolate, handing one to her partner-in-boredom. "Peppermint and cinnamon." She grinned.

Utah looked away from his Scroll, which currently was the size of a rectangular stone oven pan, and smiled. "My favorite."

"I copied you, know you can't bear the smell of coffee… weirdo." CT teased.

Utah nodded, deciding to let the jab go, and looked out to the street. "How'd patrol go?" He questioned.

Same as the last thousand times for the past two weeks, nothing suspicious, except how the owner of Dusty Crops is still alive. I mean, the woman has to be in her late 90s, at _least_."

Utah sighed. "Yeah, I can't see how a bunch of Dust robbers would want to steal Dust in this district, it's mainly agricultural. No Fire Dust, though there is Light Dust and Water Dust. Plus Dead Dust, which is basically fertilizer and dead organisms. Manure in a capsule."

CT grimaced. "And you can smell it from 50 yards out…"

Utah grinned and tapped his helmet. "Filter in the helmet, if the car recirculator stops working." He chuckled as he received a slug in the shoulder, then glanced down at the different cams down below, not even seeing a single soul. "Been nothing on here except that shakedown that I told you about two hours ago."

His co-captain sighed. "Nothing but time to kill." She looked over at Utah. "Conner?"

"Yeah?"

She paused, wondering if she should continue. "What are we going to do when we're done? When York says the New Freelancers are finished, or we just get tired of all the fighting?"

Utah took a breath. "I'd say we could always get hitched."

She turned to him in shock and surprise and he continued. "Of course, I'd have to get some more funds, weddings and all that goes with it are a lot of money, but that was always my pl-" He was cut off by a pair of lips against his, and he moaned as CT leaned over the seat to cradle his cheek.

"I'm just gonna assume that means you agree?" He grinned, leaning in for round two. A small beep sounded and South Dakota came on the comms. "We got a squad of the new threat in our area, need reinforcements, North is down, I repeat North is down!"

Utah cursed as he started up the car, sailing towards the waypoint that Delta sent to his HUD.

"About time." CT hummed. "Afraid we'd scared them off."

0oooooooooo0

 _ **Commercial District, Dust and Deals, 1:35 AM**_

 _ **UTAH**_

…

Utah stepped out and equipped his main mechashift weapon, _Vocationem Bellum_ , a combination between a longsword that could split into katanas, which shifted into a .30-30 and a Shiloh Sharps 1874 model long rifle with a 34" barrel. Both were fitted with an ACOG Sight that he'd converted to show heat signatures and night vision.

CT was already rushed towards the fight, drawing her two SMGS, one of which split into two folding hatchets, the other splitting into two long combat knives.

He lifted the sword up, easy considering his augmentations and armor enhancements, and shifted it to the guns. He slid the Sharps off and looked through the ACOG scope to see figures firing towards a car, where his HUD identified as the location of North and South Dakota. He loaded a round into the rifle, and the sharpshooter sighted on a man who had turned to fire a large grenade launcher at CT as she bulldozed another. The Sharps sounded loudly as Utah was already loading another round, the man already falling as CT fired into two other criminals.

The attackers all wore black clothing with at least some article of clothing that was blood red, all wore balaclavas, though he could tell two were Faunus.

"This is York, joining the fight now. Maine, cover me while I get those two some first aid." His comrade's voice crackled through the comm system. Utah grinned and fired another round, the bullet whizzing into its target, a woman in heavy armor wielding a flamethrower that was bathing the area in fire. The bullet hit the tank on her back, which exploded, tossing her into the air with a horrible scream. Utah winced, then sighed. "Mess with the fire, you get burned."

"That was terrible." York stated. "The situation was ironic, though."

Utah shook his head as CT fired both SMGs into the chest of a large man, nearing the size of Maine, wielding a large Viking axe. She leaped to dodge a swing, then landed straight in his face, kicking him back while she flipped, spinning in mid-air to take out two more thugs.

Utah sighted on the Viking and fired, the bullet impacting with the man's dominant arm, and CT followed through, sheathing one of her SMGs to split one into hatchet mode and spinning like a tornado into the man's chest, blood splattering as he fell.

As Wyoming took position, Utah shifted from his sniper rifle to his .30-30, deciding to join in, up close and personal. Only a few remained, and Maine had already beaten down and knocked out the leader, which they were keeping alive for questioning. The rest were fair play.

Utah sprinted in and slid under a grunt wielding a giant sword as the crony slashed, firing twice in his unprotected back. The white Freelancer rolled to his feet and switched to sword mode to engage with a woman wielding a rapier and cutlass, ducking back to avoid a blow and quickly countering with a right slash, retracting it to cross against hers as she retaliated.

To his right, York had drawn his own blade, Firestorm's Dawn, and was fighting a man with a longsword. Maine had just pummeled the last available man, leaving the two Utah and York faced.

"Take them together?" York proposed.

Utah nodded, collapsing both swords into their usual combined form. "Switch!"

Utah engaged with the man, deflecting a strike to the left and striking forward to slice the opening, but his opponent deftly stepped back and to the side, slashing from left to right from below.

York's foe had waited for the Freelancer's preemptive strike, a forward step with a left shoulder slash, before dashing to the side, quickly delivering a blow that glanced off of York's armor, to which the tan Freelancer countered with a powerful blow from the right against her unprotected side.

Sirens sounded as the woman fell with a cry, clutching her new wound as Utah disengaged temporarily with his own foe.

"Give up, you're outnumbered." Utah offered.

The man chuckled as he sheathed his blade, then threw down a flashbang and smoke grenade that went off immediately. When the air cleared and the New Freelancers could see, a blue van was speeding off, Utah's foe, the leader, and two of the interlopers had disappeared.

York cursed, kicking a car tire. Its alarm went off, and Utah smiled.

"Language."

 **0oooooooooo0**

 _ **217 Ironrose**_

 _ **York**_

…

 __York slammed his helmet onto the table in the center of the room. "So basically, we're back where we started!" He raged. "No idea who this new contender is, now idea where they strike next, and next time, they'll be ready for us!"

North Dakota deactivated his own armor and he placed a hand on York's shoulder. "Easy, man." He reassured. "There's still the survivors of last night, being held in police custody. Florida and Delta have already arranged a meeting with one of them tomorrow, see if we can get anything."

York breathed, regaining his composure. "Okay. Maine, Utah, you guys go down to the precinct and see what they know tomorrow, Delta, North, we'll check the cameras and police files for anything we can use, see if we can track these scumbags."

"What'll the rest of us do?" South growled, "I'm not gonna just sit around on my ass."

Utah coughed into his hand, and the Dakota twin shot him a glare.

"We need to restock on supplies, ammo, food, tech so we can finish the suits, et cetera." York told them. "We're planning for another fight, so I want us to be ready, understood?"

The Freelancers nodded, and York sighed. "Get some sleep, team. Even though they got away, we did good today." He told them.

With that, the Freelancers dispersed, heading toward their respective housing, and into beds to sleep the night, or morning, away.


	7. FINALLY I HAVE RETURNED

Hello all! I'm finally back. Life has been busy, disappointing, and I've considered dropping these stories. But my father always told me to never half-ass, and so I bring this news.

Chorus and Versus will be continuing ASAP, Just a few chapters to revise and write, and I'll be back on track. I was kinda stuck on how to move on, but I've decided to kinda skip ahead in certain ammounts of time to events that actually matter, as well as insights into where the Reds and Blues are.

The Grimm Syndicate, however…. I've tried twice to make this story work, and I think that it's time to see if the third time is the Charm. Colt will be massively revised, and I may cut and replace some of the other OCs. However, most of the plot will remain the same (Kinda). Church and Tex, along with the other AI, will be incorporated. Colt will still be a Wildsman.

With that said, please bear with me as GS restarts, but C&V will be back on track within a week (I think XD)

With sincere apology and hope,

Grey

(PS, feel free to check out my forum the "RWBY and More Forum" Under RWBY Forums. It's like number five or something. It's a really good way to connect with me and kinda see what's going on inside my crazy head.)


End file.
